1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochromic mirror that is used, for example, in a rearview outer mirror or rearview inner mirror of a vehicle, and in which reflectance is changed by applying a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,636, an electrochromic mirror is disclosed, in which an electrochromic film is colored due to the electrochromic film undergoing a reduction reaction, whereby transmission of reflected light is reduced, resulting in reflectance of light being reduced.
In the configuration disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,636, plural holes are formed in an electrically conductive reflective film, but due to simply forming the holes, there is a possibility that reflectance will be lowered, diffractive scattering of light will occur, or the like, whereby a clear reflected image cannot be obtained.
Thus, an electrochromic mirror is demanded which can prevent or effectively suppress the occurrence of problems, such as reflectance being greatly reduced or the like, and can obtain a clear reflected image, even when a configuration is provided in which holes are formed in an electrically conductive reflective film.